A Darker Side of Love
by angatgirl
Summary: Love is a powerful emotion. Some people will lie for love. Others will cheat for love. Some will even kill for love. Maybe love is too strong of an emotion. DMHGRW
1. The Beginning and The End

The Darker Side of Love

Summary-_ Love is a powerful emotion. Some people will lie for love. Others will cheat for love. Some will even kill for love. Maybe love is too strong of an emotion. DMHGRW_

The End and the Beginning

It was a bright sunny day near the end of August. On this beautiful day a young girl and boy slowly walked down the Diagon Alley. Soon it would be time for them to go back to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lessons would start up again and homework would be piled on to prepare them for the NEWTS they would be taking this year. But, until then the rest of the summer was theirs to enjoy. And they intended to enjoy it as much as possible.

As the boy and girl walked down the lane they talked about quidditch and NEWTS and friends; anything and everything other than what was really on their minds. Finally the boy stopped and turned to the girl, unable to take it anymore.

"We have to talk about it. You know it and I know it, so why not get it over with?" he asked.

"Alright," she sighed and took the boy by the hand and led him into the Three Broomsticks. After they had gotten two butterbeers and found a seat in the back of the pub they could avoid the topic no longer.

"Why did you do it? What were you thinking? Didn't you know you would have to face the consequences for this?" They girl asked.

"I know now. But when it happened the only thing going through my head was that he had to pay for what he had done. I did it for you. I did it for us. You know that we couldn't be together while he was still around," The boy said with a sad look in his eyes.

"We may not be able to be together now either. After your trail they could send you to Azkaban and never let you out."

"I know. But at least not you know how much I love you and I know that he won't be here to hurt you ever again. That's what matters."

"But, you killed him! In cold blood you just murdered him!" The girl screeched. She broke down and sobbed.

The boy reached over and held her as she cried. He was too full of hurt to cry. How could he have done this? He did it out of love, but was the price to high? No, he told himself. No price was to high for the one he loved.

That whole year had been such a blur, such a confusion of emotion and fighting. A replay of the events of the previous year ran through his head. It was amazing how much things could change in one year.

I will now tell you all the things that had happened in that last year, in the order of which they happened. It is a long and complicated story, but well worth the time to know this story of life, love, and human emotion.

A/N- The next chapter will start the actual plot of the story. This is after the story happened, so the whole story is a flashback! PLZ REVIEW!!! Thank-you!


	2. Raining Mudbloods

A/N- Random Gal – You were right. Sorry! I should have said the Leaky Cauldron! Thank you for catching that. I was really tired when I wrote that chapter and I screwed up! Lol… so anyway… on to on to the story!

000000000000000000000000000

This is the story of three young teenage wizards and the fierce passion they share. Passion is a funny thing. It can help us to achieve greatness and urge us to strive for our desires, or it can lead us to make immeasurable mistakes.

000

Our story starts on a beautiful day in late August somewhere in England.

"Hermione!"

A young girl with long bushy brown hair turned at the sound of her name. "What is it Mom? I'm going to be late!"

"I know honey, but I think you might need your trunk!"

"Huh?" a confused Hermione questioned.

"Your trunk darling! You left your stuff in the car!" Her mom said, smiling. Hermione turned and ran back to the car. She flung open the back door of her mom's small car and grabbed her trunk. She began pulling it out, but it was stuck. She turned and placed one foot on the car and gave it a hard pull, but it wouldn't budge. When the trunk finally came out Hermione and the trunk flew backwards onto the pavement. Her mom just laughed.

"You alright honey?" her mom managed to choke out between laughs.

"Yes, I'm just fine! Never been better!" Hermione got up and picked up her trunk. With one last wave to her mom she rushed toward the train station.

Hermione saw the barrier to platform 9 ¾ just ahead. She kept running at a dead sprint. The other people in the station didn't even look up from their newspapers and coffee to watch a teenage girl, a huge trunk and an ugly Cheshire cat run straight into a brick wall and then straight through it.

As Hermione appeared on Platform 9 ¾ the final whistle sounded and the train started moving forward. Hermione panicked.

"Wait! Please stop!" Hermione yelled as she ran toward the tracks. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Fred and George Weasely running towards her, with an evil glint in their eyes.

"Missed the train Miss Perfect?' they laughed together as they picked up her trunk and tossed into through a door that had been left open of the train.

"Hey! What are you doing! That's my stuff!"

"You'll be with it soon enough," they said, laughing some more.

"What? It's on the train and I've missed it!"

"Not yet!" the twins yelled together as each of them took one of her arms and ran up to the train and threw her onto the small balcony attached to the back of the last car. Hermione hit her head hard on the railing, but she was on the train. That was all that mattered.

"Have a good year, Mione!" She heard the twins yell as the train rounded a curve and was no longer in view of the station.

"Hey look guys! It's raining mudbloods!" Hermione heard a cold voice sneer from inside the last car.

_DAMN! Of all the cars in the train he had to be in this one! _Hermione thought to herself.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione replied as she propped her head up on her arm rubbed her head where she had hit it.

"Oh, poor Mione! Did the delicate little princess get hurt?" Malfoy said with a nasty sneer. His expression changed after he got a good look at her. He grinned evilly and whispered something to Crabbe and Goyle. Then he turned back to Hermione, "I'll help you, Honey." he said with a lustful look.

He quickly strode over to where Hermione and knelt down next to her. Before she had any time to react he had one hand cupped around the back of her neck and the other placed on her thigh. He pulled her up into a sitting position.

"You Pig!" Hermione screeched. "Get you filthy hands off of me!"

"Is that the way you treat your knight in shining armor? No wonder no one likes you." Malfoy asked icily.

"I didn't ask for you help and I didn't want it." Hermione replied in an even colder tone than Malfoy had just used.

"Awww, Granger that's no way to be. I just helped you. You should be grateful. And I know just how you can repay me."

He moved so quickly Hermione had no time to react. Before she even knew what had happened he had pulled her close to him and had placed his mouth over hers. For a moment she was to stunned to move. She jerked back to life however when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and the hand that wasn't holding her to him begin to wander.

She tried to push him off but he was too strong. She could see his eyes twinkle merrily at her obvious distress. She was pushing him and kicking but she had only managed to make him take a short break from kissing her to let out a small laugh. Finally in desperation she did the only thing she could think of to do.

"Damn, Granger! You BIT me!" Draco yelled pushing her away.

" Yeah I did. And I hope it hurt." Hermione proclaimed as she jumped to her feet and pulled her wand out of her jeans pocket.

"You gonna hex me?" Draco asked, his usual sneer in place.

"CARNI…" Hermione started to yell before someone came charging through the door to the compartment.

Actually it was two someones.

"Hermione, don't." Harry instructed. "He isn't worth it. You don't want to be in trouble before we even get to school do you?"

Hermione, still trembling with rage replied, "I guess your right, Harry." She sighed and put her wand away. Then she turned to Draco. "If you EVER do anything like that again I swear I'll kill you."

She turned to leave when Ron grabber her arm and asked, "What did he do 'Mione?" His voice was full of concern and anger glared in his eyes. "If he hurt you I swear I'll…"

"Ron, its fine. He was just being himself." Hermione replied cutting Ron off. She had made the decision not to tell Ron and Harry what Draco had really done. She didn't want Ron to do something stupid in the name of avenging her.

"No, Mione. It's not fine. But I know if it was something really bad you would tell me. If you don't think I need to know I'm ok with that. For now. Lets get out of here. Something smells." Ron said with a glance in Malfoy's Direction. "Oh and you," Ron said with a nasty tone, "If I hear you have ever done anything to hurt Hermione I swear I'll make sure you aren't able to hurt anyone ever again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco sneered.

"Figure it out." Ron snapped as he took Hermione's hand and followed Harry out of the car.

_A/N- Sry I took so long to update. I've been really busy. I will try to update faster but I'm not making any promises! Plz bear with me! RR_


	3. The Plan

A/N- Hey! I updated faster this time! GO ME! YAY! Now, just to get that Geometry homework done… anyway on to the story!

Plans are made on both sides of a war. But if both sides executed their plan perfectly, both sides would win. The plan always changes. Someone always falters.

0000000000000

"ARRRR! He makes me SOOO mad!" Hermione was still fuming an hour later as the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station.

Harry was sitting across from her with his eyes glazed over and his forehead against the window. Ginny was sitting next to him staring off into space. Both of them had tuned out Hermione's ranting long ago. Only Ron was still listening to her. In the beginning he had been yelling about what a git Malfoy was too, but even he was running out of steam.

"I swear! Honestly who does he think he is! Just because his dad is loaded doesn't give him the right to treat people like dirt!" Hermione continued to rant, oblivious to everyone else. "Someone needs to do something about that GIT!" Hermione fumed as she got up to leave the train.

"Why don't you then?" Ginny asked.

"Huh? What?" Hermione questioned, baffled someone had finally interrupted her ranting. "I didn't mean me!"

"Why not you? You're the smartest girl in school. If anyone could come up with a way to dethrone the king Malfoy its you." Ginny said honestly. By now the four had gotten off the train and were looking for a carriage.

"I don't know," Hermione was cut off by a loud voice booming, "Firs' yers 'is way!"

"Hagrid!" four teenagers yelled. The huge man turned to face them.

"Well, there you are! I was beginin to 'onder 'wut happen'd to you! How was ur summer?" Hagrid asked with a big grin on his face.

"Good, how about you?" Harry answered.

"I had a pretty amazin' summer. I got sumthin' new! Can't wait ter show you!"

"Oh no," Ron sighed, "Hagrid, what did you do?"

"Can't tell ya now. Yull kno soon enogh!" With that Hagrid turned and walked over to the group of trembling first years. "Alright, load up the boats!" He yelled to the first years.

"Oh man, I hope he didn't get something dangerous," Ginny said in a worried tone.

"Its Hagrid, of course its something dangerous," Hermione replied.

"As long as it has less than eight legs I'm good," Ron said cringing and turning red. Everyone laughed at this.

"Come on, I'm hungry lets get a carriage." Ron said changing the subject.

"What else is new?" Hermione muttered as the group headed off to an empty carriage ahead.

Hermione had expected the usual pointless chatter about getting settled and what classes would give the most homework, but as soon as they had all taken a seat Ginny immediately brought up her "plan" again.

"So, how are we going to get Malfoy?" Ginny asked, an expectant look on her face.

"I never said I was going to do this." Hermione replied, sending Ginny an annoyed look.

"Mione!" Ginny whined. "You're the best person I could think of to finally teach Malfoy a lesson. He's a horrible person! Think of all the things he's done to you over the years! Plus, you have me, Harry and Ron to help."

Both boys immediately started mumbling, "I'll be busy ya know…. Quidditch…. Homework…. You know stuff… sorry Mione."

"Oh shut up you too. You're gonna help us!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry and Ron slumped against the back of their seats, defeated.

"No, you guys won't have to help, because I'm not going to do anything!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Ron looked alarmed by Hermione's anger, but it didn't even phase Ginny.

"We're going to do something. Let's meet in the room of requirement tonight after the feast"

"But, I was planning on," Hermione stopped at the look Ginny was giving her. She sighed in defeat, "I'll be there."

000000000000000000000

"Crabbe, Goyle, go get a carriage. I'll be there in a minute." Draco Malfoy ordered his two friends.

"Where are you going?" they asked.

"Its really none of your business. I'll be there in a minute." With that Draco turned and walked towards a short girl with long brown hair. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips and leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Oh Draco! It's so nice to see you again! I sent you like a million letters this summer! You must not have gotten them though, because I haven't gotten a single reply!" She turned around and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

"Hmmmm, I haven't gotten a single letter all summer! I'm sorry Pansy," he lied effortlessly.

"It's ok! I knew you didn't get them! Because if you had then you would have answered!" she said stupidly.

Draco rolled his eyes while she wasn't looking. _Honestly, how stupid can someone be? But whatever, I don't put up with her for her brains. _Draco thought to himself.

"So babe, I really missed you. What are you doing after the feast tonight?" He asked pulling her closer to him.

She beamed up at him and replied, "I'll be with you of course! I've missed you so much! I never want to be away from you again!" She giggled.

"Awesome, meet me outside the empty classroom on the 3rd floor." He ordered, releasing her.

"Ok!" She yelled to his back as he walked away.

He had just reached the carriage when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see her standing there. It was all he could do not to show his annoyance.

"You didn't kiss me goodbye!" She practically whined. He leaned down and kissed her quickly just to get her to go away. He didn't want her now. She bounced joyfully back to her friends.

"Honestly, that has to be the stupidest person I have ever met." Draco said as he climbed into the carriage. "And that's sayin' something because I know you two." Crabbe and Goyle just sat there and nodded, not realizing they had been insulted.

But he didn't want to think about that ditz anymore. He wanted to reflect on the misery he had put little miss perfect in earlier. "Did you guys see the look on her face?"

"Who's face?" they asked in unison.

"Mudblood's on the train."

"Yeah," they chuckled.

"Man I got her good. And did you see Potty and Weasel? Today was just proof they're babies. They'll never do anything against me. If they won't try to hurt me for harassing their little hoe, then they never will." Malfoy sat in his chair laughing at his accomplishment. "But, I can't say I didn't enjoy it. Who gave a mudblood permission to be that good lookin'? She probably made a potion to make her that way. She must have forgot about her hair though. Little hoe. Only a pureblood is allowed to be good looking. When I'm Minister of Magic, mudbloods are gonna be like house elves, working for the better half. I'd buy Granger. Every guy has his needs. Even if she is a filthy mudblood."

Crabbe and Goyle sat across from him nodding stupidly at everything he said. But Draco took no notice of them. He already had a plot forming in his head._ I'm going to use that filthy mudblood to get to Potter. If I have a little fun along the way, Hey! That's not my fault, its just part of the plan._ He leaned back against his seat and grinned at his own genius.


	4. Initiation Plan

A/N- Sorry this took so long. You would not believe how busy I've been! I'm either at some sort of practice or sleeping now a days. I will work harder to get the next one up! (Reviews make me write faster) and thank you SOOO much to Mocha Dragon! I probably would have given up and not posted anymore if it weren't for you. You are amazing! Luv ya lots!

To The Story!

Everyone is given an option of which path to follow, the one that takes them to where their dreams lay, and the one that takes them to what is expected of them. Too many people give up the road to dreams for the more travel route for acceptance. Following your heart is harder than people make it sound.

The Slytherin boy with the platinum hair was still grinning to himself as he took his seat in the Great Hall. All the grinning was beginning to scare his fellow Slytherins. It was a rare thing to see him smile when he wasn't terrorizing someone. Everyone knew that this evil grin was nothing good.

"Malfoy! What are you up to my man?" Blaise Zabini shouted across the table as he got up to go join Malfoy. Blaise was a tall, good-looking boy with wavy black hair and a dark complexion. If you looked at him he was nothing like Draco Malfoy, but if you go beyond looks, they're nearly identical. Both boys were pureblooded and raised in wealthy households. Both were adored by the majority of Hogwart's female population. Both would be joining the deatheaters at the end of the year.

"Hey, Blaise! Didn't see you much this summer," Draco replied as Blaise sat down next to him.

"Well, I've been busy, erm, getting ready. End of this year and we're in man! Speaking of getting ready, have you decided what you're gonna do for you initiation?" Blaise asked in a low tone.

"I've been having some trouble coming up with something, but I think I have an idea of what I'm going to do now." Draco answered.

"Good luck topping what I did!" Blaise taunted as he laughed heartily.

"Oh shut up. Like it took much to get that brainless Muggle to tell you where Avia was hiding." Draco said, grinning.

"Hey it was hard! Avia was his sister and it took forever. He finally caved when I hung his 3-month-old daughter upside down in the air. I learned that trick at the Quidditch World Cup couple years ago." Blaise leaned backing his chair and flashed a grin to a group of girls across the hall, laughing heartily. "Besides, the Dark Lord was highly impressed with my accomplishment. The deatheaters had been after that no good mudblood spy for months!"

"Ya Ya Ya, spare me the details." Draco said a dark look in his eyes. "Honestly, you're so modest how do you stand yourself?"

"I have a right to be arrogant! I'm frickin' amazing! The only thing you could do to top me is deliver Harry Potter himself straight into the Dark Lord's hands," Blaise said sarcastically, with a low laugh, then stopped when he saw the look on Draco's face. "WHAT? You're gonna get Potter? How? Yeah right!"

Malfoy didn't have time to answer because just then the group of girls Blaise had grinned at came bouncing over.

"Hey Blaise! How was your summer?" A tall blonde girl in the middle of the group questioned while batting her eyelashes in what she hoped was a seductive way.

"Great Ladies, how about you? I bet you girls always have fun." Blaise never missed a beat. As soon as he noticed the girls he changed modes flawlessly and gave them his most charming smile.

"Oh god," Draco muttered. "The last thing I need right now is more brainless barbie dolls." He got up and was trying to slip out the doors before Blaise noticed.

"Draco! Man where do you think you're going? I can't handle all these chicks by myself!" Blaise grabbed Malfoy's shoulder and pushed him back into his chair then turned his attention to the girls again.

"_Damn! So close," _thought Draco.

Draco went through the rest of the feast in a kind of haze. He barely noticed as the first years were sorted and paid less attention that usual to Dumbledore's speech. He forgot to clap with the rest of the students when the food appeared. He didn't really talk to anyone, though given his choices, who can blame him? Blaise was completely absorbed by the girls and Crabbe and Goyle were busy shoving as much food into their mouths as possible. Instead Malfoy stared intently at a certain bushy haired Griffindor and finalized his plans.

_I can't get Potter by fighting him alone. He can defend himself. That's where Granger comes in. He'll do anything for that stupid Mudblood. She's key to Potty. Everyone knows how close those three are, and they've broken rules to help each other before. There isn't anything Potter wouldn't do for his friends, even give up his life. I'll get him. _

When the feast ended Malfoy started for the door quickly.

"Man! Where you goin?" Blaise yelled after him.

Draco kept walking, pretending he hadn't heard him. Once out of the great hall he made a left and headed up the huge set of stairs. He had to get a letter to his father telling him he had a plan for his initiation. His father had been increasingly angry with him as his time grew shorter and shorter.

"YOU'LL BE A DESCRASE TO THE FAMILY! IF YOU DON'T BECOME ONE OF US, YOU WON'T BE WELOME IN THIS HOUSE! AND DON'T EXPECT TO INHEIRIT ANYTHING! I'LL GIVE IT ALL TO SOMEONE, ANYONE ELSE! I WOULD SOONER GIVE IT TO DOBBY THAN YOU! YOU ARE WORTHLESS! YOU HEAR ME! WORTHLESS! YOU ARE INCABABLE OF DOING ANYTHING RIGHT! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND THINK OF SOMETHING AND FAST IF YOUR FAMILY MEANS ANYTHING TO YOU!" Draco shook his head bitterly as he remembered his father's last words before he had left for Hogwarts.

_I'll show them all! I'll be able to bring down the one boy not even the Dark Lord could! I am smarter and more cunning than they could ever be! They should have learned the way to Potter isn't through fighting him, it's in his loyalty to his friends and his stupid bravery. Its sad really, that I'm the only one capable of figuring all this out! I'll show them all that Iam worthy!_

A/N - I know this is short but i was having trouble with the next part and i figured you guys would rather have something than keep waiting on me. So I hoped you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Pride

A/N- I got this one up faster! Yay! And Mocha, to answer your question about the "quotes," I don't find them I write them. Some come easily and others take me forever, but I really enjoy writing them, because they are so different from the way I write my stories. This one is not my favorite. And thank-you again for your wonderful reviews! They brighten my day!

All people look for a sense of security and safety. We provide that sense of security to those we care about, because they know we would do anything, no matter how foolish, to protect them.

Those who make us feel the safest are the ones we care about most.

_!#$&()!#$&(!#$&$()!#$$&&&())(&#$+& _

After climbing what seemed like an endless amount of stairs Draco finally reached the owlery. He stepped over straw and droppings and headed over to a window. He pulled a piece of parchment and a pen out of his robe and wrote:

_Father,_

_I have thought of an initiation plan. However, I do not believe it necessary for me to fill you in on the details. The last thing I need right now is for you to be butting in and taking any credit for what I plan to accomplish. I can tell you that when I succeed you will never have reason to be ashamed of me again! _

_Draco_

He called to his owl and attached the letter to his leg. After throwing the owl violently out the window he began the climb back down the steps. About halfway down he heard voices. Three voices he would recognize anywhere. The golden trio was walking past the base of the owlery tower.

"So, 'Mione, whatcha got in mind?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, Ron." Hermione replied in an exasperated tone. "This wasn't even my idea!"

"Still, you're bloody brilliant if anyone one could think of a way to get even with that git it's you." Ron countered.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly and answered, "If we want to get Malfoy we have got to hit where it hurts the most. Ok, we're going to…"

The trio had moved too far down the hall for Draco to hear anymore of what they were saying.

"Damn!" Draco whispered. _If that filthy little mudblood thinks she's gonna get me, she has another thing coming. I'll get her good, along with Potter! They'll regret the day they crossed a Malfoy._

Draco continued down the stairs and headed to the Slytherin common room. He had some plans to finalize.

_!#$&()!#$&(!#$&$()!#$$&&&())(&#$+& _

"…we have got to hit where it hurts most. Ok, we're going to need to publicly humiliate him. That's the best way to get under his skin."

"Huh? Why? How do you know that?" Ron asked, confusion covering his features.

"What is the most important thing to purebloods, especially the Malfoys?" Hermione looked around expectantly, and when neither boy had a reply she rolled her eyes and answered for them, "Pride! Damage that huge ego of his and he won't know what to do with himself."

"Oh, Yeah, I knew that," both boys said assuredly.

"I'm sure," Hermione said doubtfully. "Ron, I think it would be best if we let Ginny do it."

"What? Why her?" Ron cried out. "She's my baby sister, I can't let her get hurt."

"She won't, Ron. We'll have it all planned out and I promise she won't get hurt. Plus, it'll really peeve Malfoy to get hexed by a younger girl. Especially since he is constantly acting superior to your family. It'll really hit him hard."

"Alright, I guess." Ron relented.

"Mate, we'll all be right there with her if she does need our help." Harry offered, "Besides, she's an awesome witch, there's no way Malfoy could hurt her.

"Yeah," Ron said, sounding very unsure of himself.

The trio arrived at the room of requirement where they were supposed to meet Ginny. They went in and looked around to see what the room would have in store for them this time. There were four comfortable chairs placed around a large round table. On the table there was a map of the school, a book of hexes and a schedule of where all the teachers are at what time of day.

"Where's Ginny? Why isn't she here?" Ron asked after a few minutes.

"I'm sure she'll be here in a minute, Ron. Calm down." Hermione commanded as she sat in one of the chairs.

"But what if she's hurt, or lost, or someone attacked her or…"

"Or maybe she fell in a toilet and drowned." Ginny said sarcastically as she entered the room.

" Yeah!" Ron replied enthusiastically. All three laughed heartily at Ron who was turning a violent shade of red.

"The room looks nice," Ginny commented.

"Yeah," Harry said staring intently at her.

"Come on, let's get started." Hermione said.

After all four had taken their places around the table Hermione filled Ginny in on their plan to use her. Much to Ron's displeasure she was thrilled with the idea.

"When are we going to do it?" She shrieked excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"Lets do it Sunday. All the students will be outside on the grounds, where they can all see. And, afterwards he'll have to face everyone again in class Monday." Hermione said.

"Bloody brilliant," Ron complimented.

"Ron's in, I'm in, Harry? Does Sunday sound good?" Ginny asked turning her gaze away from the maps on the table to look at him.

"Hmm? Sunday? Sounds good to me." Harry was a little startled when she looked over at him and turned red, hoping she hadn't noticed him looking at her.

"Ok, Sunday then. I vote down by the lake, that's where most kids hang out, and it far enough away where there won't be too many teachers. We'll do it after lunch." Ginny said.

"There are no teachers down by the lake at 12:30," Hermione stated looking up from one of the schedules lying on the table. "So, we'll do it then."

"Ok, I like it. Now we need to decided what we're going to do to him." Harry said with an evil glint in his eye.

"I vote we drown him," Ron said viciously.

"RON! We're not trying to kill him!" Hermione screeched.

"I know," Ron said, laughing heartily at Hermione's expressions.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione demanded.

"You," Ron said simply.

"Arrg, you make me so mad sometimes," Hermione said with a stern expression, but Ron could see the amusement in her eyes.

"You know you love me for it," Ron teased, causing Hermione to turn red.

"So, I was thinking we would use the treafee hex," Hermione suggested, ignoring Ron's last comment.

"What's that?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"It turns you green, causes your hair to turn into leaves, and smell REALLY bad." Ginny answered.

"Sounds good to me," Harry said.

"How did you know that Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Ginny shrugged innocently.

"What have you been up to Gin?" Ron demanded.

"So, everyone agree? Sunday, down by the lake, at 12:30?" Ginny questioned, ignoring, Ron.

"Can you even cast the hex?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I learned it from Luna last year." Ginny replied haughtily.

"Great, if she learned it from Luna she's bound to turn the castle into a stinky tree." Ron muttered.

"Luna is a nice person, Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"Yeah, if you like the crazy types." Ron whispered to Harry. Both boys started laughing heartily. Hermione chose to ignore them.

"Gin, if you want to go practice that hex, just to make sure you got it, we could go practice down in an empty classroom." Harry asked awkwardly.

"Sure, that'd be fun." Ginny replied merrily.

"Awesome!" Harry answered a little too enthusiastically.

Hermione chuckled softly at the two while Ron looked from Harry to Ginny and back again with a look of confusion and suspicion on his face.

"We'll see you two later," Harry called over his shoulder as he lead Ginny out of the room.

Just before they made it around the corner Hermione saw Ginny grab Harry's hand.

"What up with those two?" Ron switched chairs to be in the one next to Hermione, who was still giggling.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked.

"No! Isn't what obvious?" Ron asked, growing angry.

"They like each other." Hermione answered, a smile playing across her face. "And it's about time they realized it."

"You knew? My best mate, and my, my sister!" Ron cried.

"It was pretty obvious." Hermione stated again with a small laugh. "Calm down, Ron. It will be ok. I promise." Hermione placed her hand comfortingly on Ron's arm and felt him tense up under her touch. She drew her hand away quickly.

"Maybe, we should go." Hermione suggested.

"Why?" Ron asked, turning slightly red.

"Why what?" Hermione asked, looking puzzled.

"Why do we have to go? I mean where do we have to go anyway?" Ron was turning redder and redder every moment. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind about something and stuttered quickly, "I like being here with you."

Before Hermione could reply the room began to change. The two chairs they had been sitting on turned into a couch and the bright lights suddenly turned to soft candlelight. Instead of maps on the huge table, chocolate appeared on a much smaller table.

"Wow," Ron marveled. "What do you think it did that for?" he asked as he turned a deeper shade of red.

Hermione smiled at him and answered, "I believe it thought we had a new requirement." Hermione started laughing and Ron quickly joined in. "Well, isn't this awkward?"

"Yeah, but I kinda like it too. I think we should stay awhile and enjoy that chocolate." Ron said very hurriedly.

"Mk," Hermione answered as she reached for a nearby piece of chocolate.

They sat together eating chocolate with their feet up on the table for a long time, talking about anything and everything. As they talked Ron was dealing with some internal struggle that Hermione was totally oblivious to.

"Mione?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" She said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Harry and Ginny really care about each other don't they," Ron said leaning back on the couch and staring intently at the floor.

"Yeah, they really do." Hermione said after a minute.

"Do you think," he paused and took a deep breath, "do you think we could have that same thing?" Ron asked in a barely audible whisper. By now he was almost an impossible shade of red.

"Ron," Hermione started, "Ron, look at me." Ron was apparently very fascinated by something on the ground because he simply wouldn't look up. "Ron, come on now." Very reluctantly he lifted his glowing red face and looked at her sheepishly. "Ron, what are you saying?"

Ron hesitated a long time and looked back at the floor. After a few moments a new resolve came over him. "I already took the plunge, so I might as well get it all out. I care about you a lot Hermione, and not just as a friend would. I want to protect you from everything and anything. I get insanely jealous of any guy that even looks at you twice. Remember Victor? I didn't hate him, I wanted to have his courage to tell you how I felt. I'm happy when I'm with you and I think about you all the time. And now I'm rambling," Ron stopped talking and returned his gaze to the floor.

"Ron," Hermione said softly and the tall redhead looked up at her, "I really care about you too," Hermione said affectionately.

"Really?" Ron yelled, pure joy illuminated all of his features. "Yes! I promise to always protect you and be there for you, no matter what."

Ron placed both of his long arms around Hermione and pulled her into a tight hug. She stiffened under his touch, not yet used to this new arrangement, but he didn't even notice for all the joy he was feeling.

The two of them sat on that couch for a long time with Ron's arm around Hermione, who gradually relaxed although she still wasn't completely comfortable.

_This will feel more natural with time, _Hermione told herself. _I'm just not used to being with him like this. I really do care for him. _

After they had talked for several more hours and Hermione was dozing lightly on Ron's shoulder they decided it was time to head back to the common room. As they stood up the incredibly groggy Hermione nearly fell over. Ron placed a protective arm around her and walked with her that way all the way back to Griffindor common room.

When they arrived everyone else was already asleep. Ron walked her over to the base of the girl's staircase and gave her a gentle good night hug.

"See you tomorrow, 'Mione." He whispered affectionately. "You don't know how long I've wanted us to be like this." He smiled down at her and headed over to the boy's dormitories.

As she climbed the stairs to her dorm she thought about her new boyfriend. She honestly cared for him and found him attractive and fun. The awkwardness she felt would fade with time. He truly made her happy. A small smile spread across her face as she reflected on the events of the night and they way he felt when he hugged her.

"Wow," she whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

A/N- I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, so give me some input!

Mocha, in the review you gave me your email address in, it didn't show up, it was just a weird A, instead. Could you go to my user profile and send me an email so I could get it that way? Thanks! I did the same thing, but I'm not sure the address was correct.

PLEASE R/R!


End file.
